Sonserinos Não Sentem Frio
by AnaBtzz
Summary: Isso é desumano. Desde pequeno nunca senti frio – e hoje meus dentes trincavam. Não admitia, é claro, mas o frio dominava. Maldito dia de inverno. Maldita neve. Há algo de errado comigo, pois sonserinos não sentem frio!


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, é tudo da Tia Rowling, aquela loira má que matou quase todos os meus personagens preferidos. Então, paciência não é? Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Sonserinos Não Sentem Frio  
**Por AnaBtzz

* * *

Isso é desumano. Desde pequeno nunca senti frio – e hoje meus dentes trincavam. Não admitia, é claro, mas o frio dominava. Maldito dia de inverno. Maldita neve. Há algo de errado comigo, pois sonserinos não sentem frio!

Não, não era o quinto casaco que eu colocava ok? Era o sexto, mas... EU NÃO ESTOU COM FRIO. Eu apenas... Preciso proteger a minha pele perfeita. Draco está me enchendo o saco o tempo inteiro e juro que vou socá-lo se ele fizer mais uma piadinha como "_pede para a Lovegood te esquentar!_"

Pansy não parava de me encher zombando que eu estava com frio. Mas isso não é possível, pois Sonserinos não sentem frio. Se perguntar para Draco, para Pansy ou qualquer outro Sonserino – menos o Mcnair, ele tem um cérebro de bosta de dragão – eles vão concordar.

Frio é psicológico, ele não existe realmente.

"Pois eu acho que existe. Você está sentindo." Sentenciou Draco.

"Claro que não! É comprovado que o cérebro humano imita certas coisas que vêem. Logo, se eu vejo alguém com vários casacos, passo sentir frio também – mas isso não quer dizer necessariamente que eu esteja com frio." Eu argumentei. "É a mesma coisa que bocejar. A gente boceja quando vê outra pessoa bocejando também."

Draco me olhou cético, mas Pansy franzia as sobrancelhas.

"O que você acabou de dizer não faz o menor sentido." Finalizou Pansy.

"É." Concordou Draco. "Pois você não tem cérebro."

Bufei irritado. EU NÃO ESTOU COM FRIO, POR MERLIN!

"Blaise, se você colocar mais um casaco você vai acabar rolando até a escada do hall!" Avisou Pansy indignada me vendo ir em direção ao guarda-roupa.

Parei no meio do caminho.

"Quem disse que eu ia pegar um casaco?" Perguntei com um sorriso cínico.

Ok, eu ia _realmente_ pegar outro casaco, mas ela não precisava saber disso. Bufei novamente e sai do dormitório. Sabe... _Péssima idéia_. Estava mais frio ainda. Coloquei as mãos no bolso e sai andando pelo castelo. Por um momento pensei que o vento gélido tinha entrado por todos os meus orifícios e congelado meu cérebro, pois até pensar parecia difícil.

Quem sabe se eu andasse esquentasse um pouco?

Foi então que, virando a esquina do corredor, choquei-me com alguém. Isso não é o pior. Choquei-me com a Luna.

_Não, isso não é o pior._

Vamos fingir que eu não sai rolando pelos corredores com Luna atrás de mim gritando aos sete ventos. Juro que vou ter que lançar um feitiço de memória em cada indivíduo intrometido que veio ver o que houve.

"BLAISE!" Ela gritou antes de pular em cima de mim. Péssima idéia. Ela acabou me empurrando e fazendo com que eu rolasse ainda mais rápido pelos corredores.

"CARALHO! ALGUÉM AJUDE AQUI!" Pedi desesperado. A última coisa que iria pensar seria que alguns primeiroanistas estavam lá indignados com o meu _linguajar_.

Para o inferno o linguajar! EU ESTAVA ROLANDO PELO CORREDOR COM LUNA ME EMPURRANDO CADA VEZ MAIS!

Fechei os olhos quando vi que ia ir de cara nas armaduras. A última coisa que me lembro foi de algo bater fortemente em minha cabeça.

E, então, tudo escureceu.

Acordei na Ala Hospitalar e vi Pansy e Draco rindo olhando na minha direção. Luna estava sentada numa cadeira ao meu lado lendo uma revista.

"Ela te avisou que você ia sair rolando." Comentou Draco rindo e apontando para Pansy.

"Fora daqui os dois!" Eu falei arremessando meu sapato em Draco que ria abertamente. Os dois, ainda rindo, saíram da Ala Hospitalar.

Olhei para Luna ao meu lado. Ela deixou a revista de lado e sorriu para mim.

"Desculpe" Ela disse. "Não consegui impedir a tempo."

"Não foi nada." Confortei-a. Apesar da minha cabeça estar ardendo _muito_, ela estava ali, então eu estava bem.

Luna sorriu e se sentou ao meu lado na cama da Ala Hospitalar. Foi aí que vi que estava apenas com uma blusa de manga comprida.

O frio pareceu me acertar como um doloroso balaço no estômago.

Eu não disse que frio é psicológico?

Ela olhou para mim e levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Está com frio?" Ela perguntou.

"Não." Menti enquanto me segurava para não trincar os dentes.

"Os demônios Ucranianos dizem a mesma coisa, mas se escondem em suas casas durante o inverno." Ela comentou olhando interessada para um ponto em meus ombros.

Tossi meio desconfortável e ela sorriu para mim.

Luna suspirou e me deu uma ultima olhada antes de ir chamar Madame Pomfrey. Logo ela voltou com um cobertor. Luna me cobriu e a Madame Pomfrey veio logo atrás. Ela trazia um frasco de poção.

"Sr. Zabini, francamente! Você estava ardendo em febre e não veio aqui! Terei que te passar uma bronca! E se você tem febre, não pode se cobrir em excesso!" Ela repreendeu colocando a poção num copo. Luna olhou para mim e abafou uma risada.

Traidora.

"Desculpe." Eu disse. Tomei a contragosto a poção que ela me oferecia.

Ela se retirou para seu escritório e Luna foi atrás, logo voltando com duas canecas de chocolate quente.

"Eu sabia. Eu estava com frio por causa da febre!" Viu? Sonserinos não sentem frio!

"Ainda sente frio?" Luna me perguntou enquanto deixava uma das canecas na mesinha ao lado da cama onde eu estava deitado.

Na verdade não, mas ela não precisava saber disso.

"Aham." Menti novamente. Ela olhou para mim e me lançou um olhar preocupado. "Muito frio!" Completei teatralmente. Ela se levantou e se pôs a andar de um lado para o outro dando ocasionais goles em sua bebida quente e fumegante.

Tomei um gole do meu chocolate quente até então esquecido e a observei. É claro que agora ela havia notado que era mentira, eu acho.

Ela voltou a se sentar.

"Não sei como te ajudar." Ela disse chateada olhando para baixo. Eu sorri e segurei sua mão. Tirei o chocolate quente de suas mãos e, novamente, pousei as duas canecas na mesinha.

Ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou. Puxei ela para perto e ela se assustou quando a abracei. Por mais que minha vontade era de beijá-la, Weasley disse que ela nunca havia feito isso antes. E odiava quando aquela ruiva maluca vinha com sermões dizendo que se eu me aproveitasse de Luna ela iria me azarar.

Ela apoiou a cabeça dela no meu ombro e senti arrepios enquanto a respiração dela tocava meu pescoço. Ela, percebendo meu ar tenso, levantou a cabeça do meu ombro e me olhou.

"Há algo de errado?" Ela perguntou confusa.

Certo Blaise, se segura. Lembre dos sermões da Weasley. Ela nunca beijou antes. Você não pode se aproveitar dela e MERLIN, QUEM ESTÁ FALANDO DE SE APROVEITAR AQUI?

Crispei os lábios e a encarei um instante. Estava mesmo tudo bem? Não dá mais, preciso beijá-la!

Eu aproximei meu rosto do dela ainda a encarando. Ela me olhou um pouco hesitante e depois se aproximou também.

"Blaise..." Ela sussurrou para mim quando nosso lábios estavam prestes a se encostar. "E-eu..."

Levei minha mão até sua nuca ouvindo seu suspiro e passei meus dedos pelos fios loiros e sedosos de seu cabelo. Ela me olhou apreensiva por um último instante antes que eu deixasse nossos lábios se encostarem calmamente. Ela se sentou mais perto de mim e eu aprofundei o beijo devagar, temendo estar sendo rápido demais. Vi que ela estava hesitante, nervosa. Quando nossas línguas se tocaram, ela passou as mãos pelo meu pescoço e eu a trouxe para ainda mais perto – se possível.

O beijo foi lento, foi... Gostoso. Tinha um gosto doce, acho que por causa do chocolate quente que ambos tomávamos. A única certeza que eu tinha era que não queria desgrudar meus lábios dos dela, mas infelizmente tivemos que buscar ar.

Eu a abracei. Ela me abraçou forte também.

"Agora sim não tem nada errado, está tudo ótimo." Sussurrei no ouvido dela. Ouvi o som de sua risada e me deixei sorrir.

"E ainda sente frio?" Ela me perguntou.

"Depende. Se eu disser que sim você vai me conceder outro beijo?" Perguntei sorrindo.

Ela riu divertida.

"Sim, ainda tenho frio." Respondi com ar inocente.

Ela sorriu e ficou vermelha. Eu a puxei para mais um beijo.

Sonserinos não sentem frio. Mas, se toda vez que eu tiver frio eu receber um beijo da Luna, por Slytherin, arranjem um iglu para mim no Pólo Norte.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá gente! Foi a coisa mais sem noção que já escrevi. Quer dizer... "_Merlin, me dê paciência!_" supera ainda. Eu tive essa idéia faz um tempo. Estava um frio de rachar e eu estava só com uma blusa de manga comprida. Aí as minhas amigas me zoavam dizendo: "Sonserinos não sentem frio!" E eis aí, o nome da fic! Espero que tenham gostado. (_15/11/11 – só estou revisando minhas fanfics que não foram betadas! KKK)_ xoxo


End file.
